


Your life isn't ending

by dreamcatcher95



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Guilt, Help, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shyness, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatcher95/pseuds/dreamcatcher95
Summary: After a car crash, in which Izzy lost her ability to walk, Alec can’t stop guilt eating him alive. Yes, he was the one who was driving the car. But he wasn’t the one responsible for the car crash.However, he tries even harder to make everyone proud. But can he be happy while doing it if his heart wants other things?





	1. Prologue

“Alec, we need to go. I’m not gonna be late. It’s my first day at college.” Izzy shouted from her room. She was living with Alec for a year now. After the accident she decided to live with him not with their parents anymore. Their parents protested but Izzy couldn’t stand the look on their faces when they would see Alec. They never said that it was Alec’s fault. But after the car crash they started becoming colder to him and became distant. Izzy, who loved her brother more than anyone and saw how much he did for everyone, decided that it would be easier for both of them to live together. They had a heavenly strong bond. So, they had to see each other as often as possible. And by living together, they could have plenty of time for each other. Plus, her parents would need to communicate with Alec more.

Of course, she needed to run away from their pity too. When she first found out, that she lost her ability to walk, she was shocked. Of course, but she was strong. Her doctors said that there is still hope for her to walk again. However, there wasn’t any improvement. It was 5 years already. But Izzy wasn’t going to give up. Yet. Because Izzy believed in herself. So, she, with the help of her family, decided not to stop searching for a cure. But sometimes it was all too much, these looks and saying “oh, I’m so sorry” or “It should be really hard for such a beautiful lady”. It seemed like everyone decided that she was ruined. Like there was no life for her after this. At which, she just could laugh. Of course, her life changed. She lost a lot of her friends and she became more shy outside her family. Actually she started not to trust people. Only her family and Jace who was Alec’s best friend and like a brother to her. She just wished that her brother would go back to normal. He would just sit at home and not go anywhere. Because he was afraid that something would happen to her..He was really the most protective brother ever..

After the accident he started to have problems with sleep. He always looked tired. With bags under his eyes. He would even suddenly jump when he would hear some loud noises. He would calm down a little only by smoking. Izzy was worried about her brother a lot. But he pretended, like big bro he was, that he is fine. That everything is gonna be fine. Somehow, she wasn’t so convinced..

“Well..It’s not me who was picking an outfit for an hour” Alec protested. “Well..Girl has to look stunning everywhere she goes. Especially girl who is going to be a fashion designer” “Everything you say, sis” She heard Alec laughing. At least sometimes she could hear that amazing sound of his voice. 

“I’m coming” she lived in the first floor, her brother on the second floor. So it was easy for Izzy to go around the flat. “Thank god. I thought you’ll never be ready” “You know, Alec, you could just say how beautiful I look not complain..” Izzy tried to put a sad smile on her face..”You always look beautiful, Izzy. I’m already sorry for all the other girls” Izzy couldn’t help but smile. The sincerity in her brothers voice made her love him even more. Was it even possible? “I truly have the best brother. Okay, time to go.”

*************  
“Are you sure, you gonna be alright?” Alec was worried about Izzy. He was afraid. Will she be fine? Is she gonna meet friends? No matter how strong she looks and pretends to be Alec knew how hard it was for her when her boyfriend Meliorn left her after the accident. She lost a lot of her friends too because she wasn’t the popular one anymore. So, if here she is going to go through the same? He really hoped that it’s not gonna happen.

“Yes, big bro. I am sure. ” actually she wasn’t. She was scared. But she couldn’t show this to her brother who already done so much for her. “If something happens..” “Yes, Alec I know. I will call you. Don’t worry” she kissed him and with the help of her brother got of the car. She waved quickly and went to the college. She was telling herself that everything is going to be fine.  
Alec was telling himself the same.  
**************  
First week in the college was hard. Everything was new for Izzy. She found socializing harder than she thought. She wasn’t able to speak in the classes because she was afraid of all of the attention. But she wasn't going to give up so easily. She had Alec on her side.

She already had her first assignment. To write an essay for a fashion design history class. She was feeling anxious. She couldn't stop talking with Alec about her teacher. The teacher, whos’s name was Magnus Bane, fascinated her. He was one of the best know design critics and had a fantastic taste in fashion. He also knew a lot about the history of fashion.. It was unbelievable.. She was waiting anxiously to get the result of her essay.

"Maybe you want to marry him?" Alec knew so much about this Magnus already, that he was sure he was like a God to Izzy. Even if he hadn't seen him (yet). But he was happy that he made her sister smile so much. "Oh no, well..He is beautiful. Gorgeous. But he is not my type.." she sighed. "You will find your type" he gave a hug to his sister. He was sure that someone is gonna love her. How someone couldn't?  
*************  
Another week passed. Izzy found that she got A+. The best in class. Magnus wanted to speak with her privately.

“My dear, Isabelle. I am fascinated by your talent.” “Really?” Izzy had huge grin on her face. “Yes. It was long time ago that I would read something so fresh, modern but at the same time so known.”. “Well, thank you Mr. Bane..” “Isabelle, call me Magnus. I hate those Mr. things” he laughed. “I wanted to talk with you about something else..” “Yes?” “I see you have a huge potential. Why you never speak up? I think everyone would love to hear what you have to say” Her smiled dropped. She was like a shy kid..”I just..After this accident I drowned myself into books and my family. Many people I trusted left me. So, it is still hard for me to feel good while being with so many people..”

Magnus looked like he could understand her perfectly. “I know how hard it can be to stand up for yourself. But I know you will. You are one in a million with such talent, Isabelle. I would like to invite you to my fashion party this weekend. Would you like to come?”

“Me, why-y?” Magnus laughed, “Why someone else? You are talented. I think you could meet many nice and interesting people. Would you like to bring someone?”  
“My brother, of course. He needs to catch up with fashion” Magnus couldn’t help but smile how Isabelle’s expression changed when she talked about her brother. He wanted to help this talented girl. He knew how hard it is when everyone leaves you because you not the same as before.


	2. Those eyes

“ALEC!!!” Izzy was barely back in flat when she started shouting for her brother. Alec ran from the second floor to the first floor. He was scared. He thought that something bad happened to his sister. “Izzy..Are you alright??” he looked worried.

“No, I’m not..” 

“What happened??” Alec was looking at his sister. Maybe she was hurt?

“Magnus Bane. He invited me, M-E, to his party. I can’t believe it!” she was heading into the kitchen.

“By the angel, Iz..You scared hell out of me. I thought you were hurt!!”

“Oh, don’t be silly. I’m fine. Well, maybe not. I’m freaking out!!”

“Why is this so important?”

“God, Alec Lightwood. Do you understand that Magnus if one of the most famous design critics? He knows all the best designers. That is why this is so important.”

“I really don’t get you, fashion people..”

“Of course you don’t, look at yourself. Always black..There are other colors too, Alec.”

“Mhm..” Alec hated how Izzy always tried to change his mind about his own clothing but he also loved that she was so into it. When she spoke about fashion she would have this wrinkle on her face, which made her even more cute than she already was. 

“So..you’re also coming with me” Izzy turned around and had a shy smile on her face. She knew that it won’t be easy to make her brother join her. He hated parties.  
“No.” that’s all Alec was willing to say. At least that’s what he thought.

“Alec..I can’t come alone. I need you” she started to look at him like a small kitten.

“No way Izzy. You’ll be fine without me. Take Jace. He is better at those stuff.”

“No, I need you, Alec. Pleeeeease. This is important. I told Magnus already that you will come. I want you to meet him. I want you to see where I want to be”

How could Alec deny something to his sister? Even stuff he hated the most..”Okay, but just because this is important to you. But don’t think I will go to all your parties”  
“Thank you, big bro. I knew you would choose wisely” Alec just laughed at this.

“So..I guess you will have to dress me up?” 

“Of course, I will. You think I would let you to humiliate yourself? No, no. I have to check your..um..clothes” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Sisters can drive you nuts sometime..”

“I can hear you, you know” Izzy said while looking at his wardrobe. She tried to sound mad but she loved this bickering.  
*********  
Alec felt strange being in the clothes that his sister chose for him. He wore black tight jeans, dark blue three quarters shirt, dark almost black leather jacket and black boots. He was feeling way more comfortable in sweaters and not so tight jeans. But Izzy told him that at least now he looks decent. She would love to make him wear some more colorful clothes. But for now this was good enough.

Magnus lived in a fancy and must say huuuge flat. Alec had never seen flat so enormous. How many people were living here? Izzy was fangirling all the way to Magnus place. When they arrived she looked like she was going to faint. Alec was really curious about this Magnus guy. His sister talked about him with such adoration.

There were dozens of people. Even Alec, who had a terrible taste in fashion, could see that they all were wearing designer clothes and knew what was the most fashionable. But to be honest, none of them looked better than his sister. She put much effort in her look. She was wearing red silk dress with a plunging V-neckline without sleeves. He just hated that people would first look with her with admiration and then with pity because she was in a wheel chair..He hoped that there it would be different for her.

“Look, I see him.” Izzy grabbed her brother arm and pulled him with her towards Magnus. He wasn’t alone. He was standing with a beautiful dark man who looked like he had latin blood. He wore a black suit with little ornaments. Who was perfectly made and suited him well. Izzy became nervous. “Why am I feeling like this?” she thought to herself..

“Magnus..” she shyly asked him. When he turned around to great her Alec was amazed. In front of him was a stunning man. He moved gracefully and had the most deepest cat-like eyes. He was wearing a simple outfit but his shirt were unbuttoned and there were a lot of necklaces hanging on his chest. He even had few red strands in his hair.   
„My dear, Isabelle. You look stunning, dear. I am not surprised, of course. You really have a good taste“

“Oh, Magnus. Stop complimenting me..” Izzy was laughing. “I want you to meet my brother. This is Alec.” Good thing was that Alec had time to come from his trance while looking at Magnus. He maybe waited a little too much to react. But it could have been worse.

“Nice to meet you, um, Magnus. My name is Alec.” The other man chuckled.

“I’ve heard so, Alexander..” Magnus was scanning Alec from his head to his toes. Alec would lie if he would say that he didn’t feel shiver going through his spine. He had this devilish smile on his face that made Alec to look away before he got into another trance.

“I see Magnus has lost his manners, somehow” the dark haired man said with an open sarcasm. “I would like to introduce myself to a lovely lady, I am Raphael” Izzy looked shyly and him and gave her hand. Surprisingly, Raphael kissed her hand.

“Is-sabelle..” it was strange for Alec to hear his sister’s voice crack. He decided to keep an eye on this guy. Even if he didn’t look dangerous. He knew that he could be too protective. But his little sister has been through much lately. 

“I see someone got his manners. I thought they died centuries ago” Magnus was joking too. Raphael just rolled his eyes. 

It’s like typical Alec. Izzy liked it. 

“So, how are you Isabelle?” Magnus asked but kept looking at Alec. “I’m great. Thank you.”

“Well..actually you were stressed out about going here”

“Alec!!” he just laughed. Magnus thought that seeing this man was one of the most beautiful things.

“Why you’ve been stressing out, my dear?” 

“To make sure that my brother looks okey. He doesn’t go well with fashion” Izzy smirked.

“Well, I think we can forgive him, when he looks like a greek god” now it was Magnus who smirked. Alec’s cheeks got red. He didn’t know what to say..

“Dios, Magnus..He’s been here only for a minute” Raphael couldn’t believe how his friend acted sometimes. Izzy just laughed at that. But Alec saw how she was looking at him and Magnus. Like she knew what Alec was thinking. 

“And you’re are?..” Alec wanted to know who was this Raphael who kept looking at his sister.

“I am a designer. I design suits”

“You mean the famous Rosa suits??” Izzy was looking at Raphael with wonder.

“Well, yes..”

“Oh my god, this is amazing. Could you tell me more about this?”

“Ugh..I’ve had enough of your talks. Isabelle, he isn’t the best speaker, but maybe you’ll like his chat. Alexander, do you mind if I keep you a company?” Magnus was speaking with sweetness in his voice.

“Of course he will. I keep you in good arms, brother” Izzy answered before Alec had time to say something and went to Raphael.

It is going to be an interesting night, Alec thought..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I kept you all waiting so at least there is something. I will try to update next chapter in few days.
> 
> What do you think guys?


	3. Will we meet again?

“So, Alexander, tell me about yourself”  
“Please, don’t call me that.” Alec actually liked how Magnus was saying his name. But it also hurt. No one was allowed to call him like that. Except his parents who would call him like that when they were angry or..Or after the car crash. He never heard them calling him Alec. Only Alexander. That’s why he hated when someone called him by his full name.

Magnus could see that behind those beautiful hazel eyes was a lot of story. And that kind of story that wasn’t made for weak ones.   
“I’m sorry, Alec. I didn’t know that you don’t like it. It just suits you very well..” Magnus smiled shyly.

“No, it’s..Just don’t care. I speak stupid things most of the time”  
“Somehow, I doubt it. Woman like your sister wouldn’t bring here person who is, as you say, usually talking nonsense” Alec laughed a little bit. Even if he met Magnus few minutes ago he could feel good around him. That man was easy to talk with. Or just be with.

“Maybe you right” Alec smiled and looked directly into Magnus eyes. He was sure that he could be lost in them forever.  
Magnus couldn’t understand how someone could make him so good just by looking at him. Alec’s hazel eyes were like deep ocean..

“So, Alec, maybe you’ll tell me more about yourself?” Alec got his cheeks red again. Damn this man. He was sure that he was never getting so easily embarrassed in such short time before.

“Yeah..Umm. Well, I study medicine and work.” Magnus looked impressed. Medicine isn’t an easy subject. He could imagine that Alec would look like a cinnamon roll in that suit. What they were talking about? Oh right..

“So, where do you work?”  
“I work at school actually. I love working with kids. I teach the young ones math. And on my free time I work as an accountant at my home”  
Magnus was melting. This man loved kids. But how could he have free time while doing so much stuff?  
“Can I ask you how do you stay alive?” Alec laughed. He thought to himself that he actually laughed the most after a long time. Of course he would laugh with his sister but this..This was new. Magnus wasn’t his sibling.

“Well..We Lightwoods love work.” But Magnus could see that even if Alec tried to make it like a fun statement it didn’t seem like that. He was sure that he would find the real reason about this. But he didn’t want to push Alec. After all, it was they first meeting. Is there gonna be more? Magnus was hoping for it.

“Do you smoke?” suddenly Alec asked Magnus.   
“No..It is not good for my beauty” 

“Well, yeah, you have to take care of your beautiful face..No, I didn’t mean it..” Alec was sure that he is going to collapse on the ground. Why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut?  
“Thank you, Alec. But you also should keep that in mind. That kind of beauty must be taken care of.” By that he winked and went to the balcony.

Was Magnus flirting with him? It looked like so. But why he would look at someone like Alec? He couldn’t understand.

When Alec went to the balcony he took the cigarette out of his pocket and started to smoke. Magnus never liked smoking people but Alec was looking more than fine while doing it. They stand close to each other. But Magnus could see how tired Alec looked. He must feel exhausted from so much work.

“Are you okey?” Alec never met someone who would care about him apart his family and Clary, Jace girlfriend. They became good friends too. He felt strange that Magnus was asking him this question.

“Um. Yeah. Why shouldn’t I be?”  
“You look really tired. I mean you still beautiful, even exhaustion looks good on you. But I’m pretty sure you would look even better without it”

“Do you always make every comment of yours into a flirt?” Alec smiled showing his teeth.

“Does it work?” Magnus stepped even closer. Alec finished smoking and looked back at Magnus. He was looking at his lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly. God, he shouldn’t be thinking this. But Magnus was looking back at Alec: to his eyes and then to his lips. Now it was Alec who slightly tilted his head towards Magnus. His brain was saying stop this, don’t do this but his heart was beating like crazy. He didn’t want to control it. Only one move from Magnus and they would kiss. But then the door opened.

“Mags..Oh I didn’t knew you weren’t alone” a beautiful dark haired woman showed up. But Alec could sense how cold she was. He didn’t like her.   
She came and wrapped her arms around Magnus neck. Of course, Magnus wasn’t interested in him! He had someone in his life already.

“No, Mags, Camille. What are you even doing here? We broke up, don’t you remember?” Magnus was angry. He hated this woman. They broke up 1,5 years ago but she still knew how to irritate him.

“What do you mean? I’m your most precious, Magnus. I always be. And I know that you still love me. How could you forget me?” she smiled like a devil. Then she looked at Alec. “Oh, so you try to turn your swings into another way? I see..” she looked disgusted while looking at Alec. “You can try as hard as you want my dear. But you know that there is no one better than me..” 

“Well, I’m sure that it is easy to find someone better than you” Alec looked deadly serious about what he just said.   
“Look, who is talking, trash guy. You know my number, Mags”and with that she left.

“I’m sorry. She is my crazy ex” Alec felt better. He shouldn’t care about Magnus love life. But somehow he did.  
“Thank god. She is like a blood sucker in heels. And I’m sure she wants to see me dead after this” Magnus laughed so loud that even Alec started to laugh. He felt proud that he could make Magnus laugh from his own joke.

“Oh, god, Alexander. I love man who have sense of humor. No one ever talks like that with Camille”  
“Well..I’m not like everyone”

“I’m happy about it too” they both were looking at each other and looked so adorable. Thank god Izzy wasn’t there. She wouldn’t let Alec live with this.

*******  
“I must say I am flattered that you know, um, everything about my company” Izzy chuckled at that. They were talking with Raphael for more than hour but it felt like they knew each other for so long.

“Well, how couldn’t I? Do you understand how great your company is? These suits..They are..They are so..It’s like your clothes are alive. Like they are keeping hundred years old history, you know. Every ornament and little details feel so though out..” Izzy finally looked at Raphael and was about to say sorry, that she always talks too much when she feels nervous because Raphael looked so strange at her. But Raphael just sighed and smiled.

“You know, Isabelle, it is hard to find someone who could feel so much like you do..” something soft showed into his eyes. “You’re absolutely right. I think very carefully about my work. I try to represent a lot with my work. Just almost no one saw that before you”

Isabelle didn’t know what to say. So she just gently took his hand and pressed it a little bit. Sometimes words aren’t needed.   
“I don’t know what to say, Raphael. Your work should be admired more than I can describe..”

“You don’t have to say anything, Isabelle. Could I ask you something? I hope you won’t feel bad” her face went white. Of course he is going to ask about her legs..

“Look, Raphael, don’t worry, I know that everyone is curious about my legs. I can tell you that I probably won’t walk ever again. So..” Raphael kneeled in front of Izzy so he could be on the same height level that she was.

“I was going to ask you your phone number because I would feel really happy if I could see you again”  
Izzy felt her heart beating faster with every word that Raphael said. He seemed so nice. Maybe she could give him her phone? The only actual reason why he needed it probably was just because he felt sorry for her and was a real gentleman. 

“Okey. Here it is.” She dictated her phone number.  
“Thank you Isabelle”

“You don’t have to thank me for giving you my phone number” she said smiling.  
“Not for that,.” He wanted to finish his sentence but someone called him. “Until next time, Isabelle” he kissed her cheek. Izzy turned red. “Bye, Raphael..”

Will there be another time?  
********  
“It’s Izzy. She is looking for me” Alec lied while looking at his phone. He couldn’t be near Magnus anymore. He started to feel his panic coming. 

“Well, I think I should go to see other guests. I hope they’ll understand that had no choice just to get to know you” he winked again.

“I hope so” when Alec wanted to go Magnus grabbed his hand. “Alexander..Will I see you again? Like on a date?”

Alec melted by those words. He liked Magnus. He did. But it was wrong. Alec can’t be happy. His sister’s happiness comes first. He doesn’t deserve this.. “I’m sorry. I don’t think it is a good idea. I’m not..I’m not interested” he could see that it hurt Magnus. But he had to do this. He didn’t wait for Magnus answer and just left. 

He searched for his sister and found her near bar. She was drinking champagne.   
“I’m sorry, Izzy. You wanna go home?”

“Do you?” she looked knowingly at him.  
“I do actually” Izzy felt sorry for her brother. She saw that he liked Magnus and that Magnus liked him back. She saw them in the balcony. They looked more than just friends. But she knew how hard it was for her brother to fight for his own happiness.

“Okey. We can go” Alec thought that his sister was going to protest. But she didn’t.  
However, when they got into the car Izzy started to speak.

“You know, Alec, you can and you should fall in love”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just shut up and listen to me” Izzy said with a bit raised voice. She was sure about what she was going to say. Alec had no choice left just to listen to her.

“I love you, Alec. You did everything for me and you still do. You work hard, you study. But do you like it? Honestly?”

“Izzy..who loves they work?”

“Just answer to me, please. Without lies.”

“I..I-I don’t know. I mean it could be worse..” Izzy just shook her head in disbelief.

“Big bro, it is bad enough. You are always tired, you stressing out about me, you overwork and you just don’t seem happy. You do what should make our parents proud but..”

“But it will never happen because I am a faggot and I did this to you” Alec was crying. Izzy was right. He was doing everything to make his parents proud, to help his little sister, to pay for his mistake. But his parents still hated him. That guilt was eating him alive..

Izzy took his hand in her. “Alec..” she said slightly crying too. “You are the best person someone could hope for. When you’ll meet someone who seems to be good for you, don’t run. Screw our parents. Me, Jace and Clary will support you. Try to live for yourself. I don’t want to lose you”

“God, Izzy” he kissed her forehead. “Why would you have to lose me?”

“Because you’re killing yourself with how you act..Please, brother, take some time for yourself. Promise me, I beg you” Alec knew his sister was right. But how could he be happy when she was not? So he did what he knew he could do the best, he lied: “I will” Izzy smiled “Let’s go home then.”

********  
Next few days were the same as always. Izzy was working on her new project even more fiercely. It was already Friday night so Jace and Clary decided to make dinner at their apartment. They lived not so far from Alec and Izzy. It was strange for Alec to see Jace so settle down. But he was happy. Clary was good for him.

“Hi, Lightwoods. Izzy you look stunning. Alec too, of course” Clary hugged each one of them.  
“Oh, just say what you think – that my clothes look boring”

“They are. But you can pull it off quite good with your grumpiness” Alec snorted. Clary became good at these jokes.

“Izzy. Alec” Jace came smiling. He missed his friends. Especially Alec. They were like soulmates. They would understand each other perfectly.

Dinner went great. Clary and Alec were chatting.  
“How are you feeling, Alec?”  
“Why is everyone asking me this lately?”

“Maybe, because they are worried..”  
“I’m fine, Fray..” Clary looked in disbelief. 

“Look, Lightwood. When you need to talk, you know where to find me” she was about to go when Alec pulled her back on sofa.  
“It’s just..How can I be happy when Izzy isn’t?”

“Alec..It is normal to worry for her. But..Don’t you get it that this hurts Izzy even more?”  
“Why?” Alec couldn’t understand.

“She feels like she is the burden. Because you can’t be happy..”  
“She told you this?” Clary just nodded slowly.

“Look, she might not be the same as before but you have to move on. Maybe Izzy would feel better if she could see you happy. It is hard when everyone is worrying about her so much. She used to be independent as a teenager already. And now it’s like she is back to her childhood..”

Alec got the point. He really acted too protective towards his sister sometimes. Well, almost everytime..Maybe that is why Izzy looked so sad these few days?

“Fray, Jace is damn lucky to have you” he hugged her. He wasn’t very soft person but now he really wanted to show his gratitude to Clary. In return she kissed his cheek. “You know, you should listen to me more often. Maybe you won’t get into so much trouble” Alec laughed.  
*******  
On their way home Alec sensed that there is something wrong with Izzy. Was it his fault? So he decided to talk with her. 

“Izzy..you know you can to with me about everything?”  
“Of course I do”  
“So, what is it?”

“What do you mean?” she tried to act like it was okey. But it didn’t really worked out.  
“Izzy..Is it because of me? I promise I will find more time for myself”

“No, big bro..It’s..I’m just silly. I really thought that someone might look at me more than just at some girl in a wheel chair..”

“Who hurt you?” Alec was pissed. Who decided to break his sister’s heart?  
“No one..I just had my hopes up..”

“Who, I need to know” he almost shouted.  
“So, what you could punch him because he doesn’t want to have disabled girl?”

Alec wanted to cry. He was acting like Clary said.  
“No..Because I want to know about you. I care about you. I love you. You’re my sister”

Izzy’s expression softened. She couldn’t stay angry at her brother.  
“It’s Raphael. He asked my phone number and said till next time. I hoped that maybe he would write me..”

How many times his sister’s heart is going to be broken? He saw his sister crying. What else could he do than just to hug her?  
“I’m just so tired of this, Alec..”

“I know, Izzy, I know..”

*********  
They decided to watch silly movie and drink cocoa which Izzy loved so much. Alec wanted to make at least this to make his sister smile. Suddenly her phone buzzed.   
“Oh god, I hope it’s not mom..” she started to laugh but her smile dropped.

“Who is it?”  
“Raphael..” Izzy looked scared at her brother.

“What does he want?” Alec asked carefully.  
“I..I don’t know. I’m afraid to look..” she bit her lips.

“Can you look for me?” Izzy asked. Alec just nodded and opened the message. He was scared. If that Raphael is going to mess with his sister he is going to need visit the hospital for his broken nose.  
“You should look by yourself.” Alec said with a smile. Izzy took her phone back with force. 

Text: Hi, Isabelle. This is Raphael. I am so sorry that I didn’t write you earlier. I had spoilage at my fabric so I had to work a lot to make it up for my clients. Could I meet you for coffee, tomorrow if it’s alright? I want to make it up for my late text..

“What..Oh god. He wrote me, Alec” she had such a huge smile on her face that Alec haven’t seen in ages. He was sure that he would do everything to see his sister like this forever.  
“So, text him back. Let the guy know that you’re coming”

“I’m not sure..”  
“What??” Alec couldn’t believe it.

“I don’t want to get hurt. What if he just wants to meet me because he feels sorry about me?”  
“God, Izzy..He couldn’t let his eyes away from you, he asked you number, calls you beautiful..”

“Okey, okey. Good point. Okey. I won’t get my hopes high but I will meet him”

Text (Izzy): Hi, Raphael. Sure. I would love that  
Text (Rapahel): I’m honoured. I will pick you up just write me your address. 

Izzy couldn’t sleep that night. Maybe this man wouldn’t break her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I gave you a long chapter.   
> What do you think guys?
> 
> On next chapter you'll get: more Jace and Alec brotp; Izzy and Raphael on they date; Izzy and Magnus; and some other couple (I think you know about whom I am talking about)
> 
> Till next time ;)


	4. We are meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance, romance and again..romance. 
> 
> Also some sibling and friends love ;)

Izzy was anxious. She checked and checked he clock. It still wasn’t 7 pm. She did everything that could help her stop thinking. But there was no point..She would get back to the same thoughts: what if Raphael just wants to make fun of her? What is he decided not to show up? What if he cancels their date? Then she would start thinking that it wasn’t possible..Raphael was such a nice man. He wouldn’t do any of this. Or would he?

Alec was trying to hide his emotions. Clary was right, Alec has to put some trust in Izzy. But he was so afraid that Raphael would make her suffer. Like all others. But he tried to make everything to calm his sister down. He could see how anxious she was. He decided to help her wear something. Which, as it was planned, made his little sister laugh from him. She looked so adorable at that moment. Of course Izzy decided that she will pick the outfit. But she ended up asking Alec for the best option. Alec was shocked. She had 5 different outfits. At that moment Alec understood that if his sister will come back unhappy from that date he will hunt Raphael down..Of course Izzy decided to wear the outfit that Alec chose as a middle option. The right words that Izzy said were something like “I know that those two outfits are too much for you so I won’t make you have a heart attack but if you love those other two so much, then..Maybe I’ll pick the third option”. “How nice” Alec thought. But he couldn’t blame her. He had no interest in fashion.

Izzy was fully ready at 6 pm. However she was stressing so much that she would be running to the bathroom every 10 minutes. It was already 6.50 pm when her phone rang. Izzy thought that her heart would jump from her chest. He was going to cancel it..Why else would he write her on this time? However, Raphael just wrote that he is near. Izzy sighed..She had to pull herself together.

“How do I look?”  
“Like the most beautiful woman in the world” Alec was sincere.  
“Well..Knowing that you’re gay doesn’t help much here”  
Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. His sister would always find a way to complain. “Can’t you understand that even if I am gay that doesn’t mean that I can’t see how beautiful my sister is?”

Izzy got tears in her eyes. Then the doorbell rang. “It’s him..”  
Alec came to her and kissed her cheek. “I’ll let him in. You’re look fantastic. He won’t be able to speak” Izzy laughed nervously. She hoped that Raphael would like how she looks. She put a lot of effort. Of course, she tried to play it cool and don’t show how much she tried but still..

Alec went and opened the door. There was Raphael. With bunch of roses. But Alec wasn’t ready to like him that easily.  
“Come in. My sister will come soon.” Raphael nodded and shook his hand with Alec.  
“You’re house is really beautiful”  
“Well..You should say that to Izzy. She decorated it.”  
“She has a great taste..”  
“I hope so..” Alec said with hidden meaning. 

Just in that time Izzy arrived. Raphael was shocked. In a good way. Izzy looked really beautiful with wavy hear, black and white midi dress with but it suited her body very well.   
“Hi..Ready to go?” Izzy was the first to broke silence. Alec was actually right. Raphael couldn’t speak.  
“Um..Right. Yeah. Let’s..Go” Alec giggled at that. He hugged his sister one last time and whispered into her hear: if you freak out just write me.  
She winked and went with Raphael.  
******

Alec and Jace decided to have brother evening while Izzy was on her date with Raphael and Clary had to finish her painting. Jace and Alec met each other back in high school. Jace was very sarcastic from very beginning. He could barely found someone who could see through his sarcasm and make fool of him. But Alec was able to break through Jace walls. They ended up as best friends. Even if Alec liked Jace at first. But then Alec figured out that he only loves Jace as his friend, brother not as something else. After that car crash Jace helped Alec a lot. Alec knew that he would be forever grateful for his brother. However, now when Alec worked so much and Jace had Clary in his life they didn’t have so much time for only two of them. But today they both were free. They decided to meet at Alec’s place and drink some beers. 

When Jace arrived he couldn’t stop thinking about Clary.  
“You should marry her, you know. Since you can’t stop talking about her” Alec was joking but Jace expression seemed more than serious. You’re actually thinking about this, don’t you?”  
Jace sighed. “Yes..But..”   
“What but? You’re already live together and you’re so good together. I don’t get it..”  
“What if she says no? She is so independent..Sometimes I think that maybe her career is more important”  
“I have to stop you right here, mister Jace Fooland..” Jace looked like – really? Fooland?  
“Look..She loves you. You know that. She would give up everything for you. The way she looks at you, talks about you. Besides, who else could live with such narcissist like you?” Jace laughed. “Good point..”

“I will always be by your side” Jace hugged Alec. He wasn’t very emotional person. But right now he needed this. He loved how protective Alec was and how he always find the right words. He knew that Alec could see his sweet side. Just like Clary and Izzy.   
“Okey..But you will have to be with me when I decide to do this”  
“Of course I will. If it helps you”

“But what about your love life?” Alec hated this question.  
“Nothing..Like always”  
“Really?”  
“Did Clary said something?”  
“I hate that you tell her more than you tell me. I’m your best friend, Alec. Sometimes I wish you two would still be fighting” they both laughed at that.

“What did she tell you?”  
“Izzy spoke with her. And she told me..You know that nothing can stay between girls.”  
“Mhm..”

“So?..” Alec knew that Jace wasn’t going to let go this topic.  
“I just don’t know Jace..I don’t feel like someone could cope with me. I’m a mess..”

“You’re might be a mess. A huge mess. Because of what you think about yourself. But you’re don’t see what others see, Alec. When you show your true self everyone is under your feet. Even my girl..I feel betrayed sometimes. Like, how much you two talk?” Alec laughed.

“No, I’m serious. You have to let someone else in. Wasn’t that what you told me few years ago, before Clary? I did take your advice and look at me now. I’m still sarcastic dick but I have girl of my dreams.”

First Izzy, now Jace..Maybe he should really consider opening his heart?  
*****

Raphael planned everything very well. The restaurant he chose was fully adapted for disabled people.  
“So, taking me out for coffee, huh?” Raphael laughed slightly. “Well..It is a nice restaurant. And I thought that If I would bring you only for coffee you would leave too soon” he looked shyly at Isabelle. She was stunned. This man who looked a little bit cold was such a sweetheart. You could never know what else he was hiding.

“Well. I’m glad then that my outfit fits with this place” Raphael laughed again. “You look stunning Isabelle. Don’t worry.”

They went to their table which was not in the center of teh restaurant but also not in the back. It was the perfect place. They weren't hiding but they also had space to talk.

“What would you like to eat?” Izzy looked to the menu.   
“Is something wrong?” Raphael looked concerned. Because Izzy loked anxious. 

“No, no. Nothing...” Izzy was actually feeling very anxious. All her ex boyfriends would bring her to such places like this, nice but not with many people. They would better bring her somewhere were no one could see them, they would sit somewhere in the back. A lot of people didn't want anyone to see them with her and Izzy would need to pay for the bill. 

Also, a lot of people dated her for her money. Well, for her family money. 

Was Raphael one of those people? He felt ashamed to be with her? That's why he decided to take her here? Or he needed her money?

"Izzy..Please tell me the truth. If you don't like it here we can go somewhere else."  
"Where? To Pandemonium restaurant, maybe? The most popular place"  
"Of course, if you want. I just thought that you might like it here. I'm sorry. I'm really stupid. I should have talked with you.." he was already standing and ready to leave.

Izzy didn't let him finish his sentence. "No..I like it here. Sit down. I have to tell you something." Raphael did as he was asked.   
"A lot of my dates would bring me to places like this. Where it is nice but not with many people. They felt ashamed to showm me to people. Or if they would bring me to popular places then they would order most expensive dishes and I would have to pay for it..I don't want to think that you're like them. It's just.."  
"It is hard not to think like that. When all you saw was only hiding andtaking your money.." Izzy could see how honest Raphael was. She felt guilty of thinking so low of him.

"I know that feeling Izzy. Many women wanted me only for my money. They didn't want to see the real me or accept me. I know that it will take time but I will show you that you can trust me. And I would never feel ashamed of you. You're smart, beautiful, stunning, funny, honest and I could talk all evening. Trust me" he chuckled. "I am actually proud that you chose to go with me. I'm saying the truth." Izzy just simply took Raphaels hand into hers. 

"Thank you.." she said with a low voice and squeezing his hand. 

“Okey..What could you recommend me then?” Izzy tried to turn conversation to another direction. Raphael was happy to hear it. They both decided to take seafood and a dessert.   
They talked so much at the restaurant. Izzy talked about her brother. She opened up about her past. Raphael was really sad to hear how people have treated sweet, Isabelle. But he loved that she had such a good brother. Raphael, on the other hand, talked about his childhood. His parents died when he was young. He only has left his older sister Rosa. She has problem with memory. So, Raphael has to take a lot of care for her. That is why he named his costume studio by her name. Izzy loved that Raphael was so sweet. He really reminded her a lot of her brother, Alec. 

After eating dinner Raphael decided to take Izzy to the park which had a beautiful view. Izzy loved it. It was so romantic. But one question was bothering her..  
“You know..A lot people who seemed genuine couldn’t cope with my disability..You know, for example, intimate life..I want you to understand it what comes with being with me. I know you're honest and a good person. But it can be really hard sometimes.”

Raphael laughed at this. Izzy looked at him angrily. What fun was in that?  
“I am asexual, Izzy. Do you what it is?” Izzy simply nodded. “So, you know that I am not interested in anything intimate..But that doesn’t mean that I’m, not capable of feeling sympathy or love towards another person. I really like you. Your disability isn’t a concern to me. The only thing that I care about is to see that beautiful smile on your face”  
Izzy smiled. She was happy. No, it was more than that. She felt safe and accepted. The feeling she long lost near people who weren't her family.  
*****

Jace was already gone when Izzy came back. Alec was looking at her and trying not to look scared. Her face was blank.  
“So..how did it go?” Izzy was still silent. Than she cam up to him and started yelling. She was smiling and laughing and saying something like “he is perfect, awesome, Alec he is so, so amazing..”

Alec was happy to see his sister like that. When she finally started to control herself she told him everything. Alec had to admit that Raphael was good to his sister.

After that Izzy and Raphael went on few other dates. She would tell everything to Alec. She could see that he was happy for her and that he liked Raphael. Once, when she was getting ready she saw how he and Raphael were laughing. But Izzy could also see how sad Alec’s eyes looked when Izzy talked about love. She could see how lost he felt and that he needed to have love in his life. She could see how his eyes would lighten up when she would mention Magnus with whom she bonded. He was Raphael’s friend too. So, Magnus would chat with her. Raphael wouldn’t tell him anything about him and Izzy. So, Magnus knew that Izzy would. Izzy could also see that Magnus eyes would start to shine brighter when she would mention her brother. If none of them were willing to do anything she had to. Right?  
*****

After one of the class, Izzy came to see Magnus. They decided to go to cafeteria and drink some coffee. And chat, of course.  
“Please, tell me everything. Raphael is an ass. He isn’t telling me anything. How it’s going on?”  
Izzy just laughed at that. But she felt so lucky to have Magnus. He was taking care of her even if she had something going on with his friend.  
“Yes. You don’t have to worry, Magnus. He is amazing. ”

“I’m glad to hear it. I like to see good people happy. And finally to see Raphael smiling. It’s hard when he’s only complaining.”  
“Mhm..”  
“How is your dear brother?” Magnus tried very hard to sound casual. But Izzy knew that Magnus felt something towards her brother. She couldn’t blame him. She would talk a lot about her brother. So, Magnus knew a lot about him. And he could see how pure hearted Alec actually was.  
“Well..Actually, he isn’t okey..”  
“Why?” Magnus sounded concerned and sweet at the same time.  
“It’s just..he is working so much..He doesn’t sleep very well. I want him to be happy”  
“Of course you do, he is your brother” Izzy smiled.

“Oh, I almost forgot. This weekend Raphael is planning dinner at his place. And we want you to come too”  
“Why the hell he needs me? I think he can perfectly take care of you without my help” Izzy laughed.  
“Yes, he does. But we want to spend some more time with our friends.”  
“I see..Is someone else going to be there?”  
“Just come and see. I could say that you wouldn’t be disappointed. I have to go. Bye, Magnus” Izzy smirked at lepf Magnus alone at a cafeteria. 

Magnus knew that Izzy was talking about Alec. He grew to like this man only by listening Izzy. And of course, their first meeting didn’t help much to forget this tall dark handsome man. But what if Alec will push him away? Izzy said that he blames himself for what happened to her and he thinks that he doesn’t deserve happiness too. Screw it, Magnus thought, he will show Alec that he is worth it.   
****

It was finally Saturday. Izzy told Alec just that Raphael wants to know him better. Alec wanted to decline it but he had no choice. By the way, he started to like Raphael. He treated Izzy right. It has only been few weeks, when they started going on dates but Izzy changed so much already. She was smiling all the time, became more confident. So, Alec decided that if this makes his sister happy, than why not to come. However, he hadn’t imagined what Izzy had actually planned for him.

Raphael lived in a cool dark apartment. Something about it was similar to Dracula, Alec thought. He greeted Raphael and gave him wine. The one that he was sure Raphael would like to drink.

“Well, thank you, Alec. But you didn’t need to”  
“Of course I did. You make my sister happy. So, this (he pointed to wine) is nothing” Raphael smiled. Both men knew that they would do everything to make Isabelle smile. Then, Alec heard another familiar voice. “Magnus” he thought. Damn it. That’s why Izzy have been planning this for so long.. Well, he can take care of himself, doesn’t he?

He went with Raphael to the dining room. Magnus looked even better than last time. He wore dark brown pants and deep purple silk t-shirt. Alec blinked few times to get back to the reality. It seemed like Magnus noticed his reaction but acted like nothing happened. 

“Good to see you, Alec” he gave his hand to him. Alec looked at his hand and shook it. They couldn’t let go of each other arms. Maybe they would have stayed like that even longer but they heard Raphael and Izzy laughing in the kitchen. When they were left alone? Alec thought. He couldn’t concentrate near Magnus. Did he felt the same? “You too” Alec said with his voice trembling.

Then Izzy shouted them to come and help in the kitchen. How was he going to stay alive during the dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something beautiful is happening between Izzy and Raphael. She deserves happiness.. Maybe Alec will get it too?
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Next time - also some angst. Sorry :/ 
> 
> Next chapter will air near Christmas time :)


	5. Christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow can make unbelievable things happen ;)

Dinner went quite smoothly. Of course, Magnus wouldn’t be Magnus without his sarcastic comments witch made Raphael to roll his eyes, Izzy to laugh and watch her big bro and Alec. Well he was laughing and blushing furiously. Because a lot of comments were made on his behalf. Like: “This steak looks good, I can’t wait to sink my teeth into this. Just like into something else“ (winking and looking directly at Alec). No matter how much Alec tried to stop his mind from telling him that Magnus is really into him because he is flirting with him towards everyone and sees only him, he just couldn’t. Eventually he gave up. Izzy was right that he likes to overthink. And that he needs some time for himself. So, maybe this would be the right time to do it?

Speaking about Izzy, she couldn’t hide her content. She was so happy to see her brother laughing freely and he looked like he forgot about all the stones from his past. She loved Alec. More than anyone. If she had to choose her happiness towards his, of course she would choose his. She wanted him to find someone who could be worth him, who would fight for him and not give up. And she hoped that maybe Magnus would be the one. Deep down, she knew that it wasn’t only hope. She knew. From the way they looked at each other, how they acted towards each other. It was clear that they had to be together. But she didn’t want to get her hopes too high. After all, it’s not her life. But she could still hope for the best, right?

****  
“Dinner was delicious, Raphael and Izzy” Alec laughed.  
“What is so funny, dark and handsome?” Alec blushed slightly more after Magnus words.

“Well.. Let’s just say that one of them can’t be near food. And by saying one I mean..”  
“Stop, Alec. Don’t be overdramatic.” It was Izzy

“Is setting kitchen on fire is being over dramatic?” he tried to look serious but he couldn’t hold his laugh when he heard this beautiful sound – Magnus laugh.  
“My dear, Isabelle. I was thinking that you had to have one flaw. But I couldn’t believe that it was about setting houses on fire” Raphael was laughing too.

“You’re right, Magnus. I thought I found the most perfect woman. Looks I was wrong”  
“Very funny, guys. Really” Izzy tried to look pissed. But she loved how these men got along together and how Raphael became part of her family.  
“Oh Raphael. Of course you had to make a funny statement into a romantic one with your mysterious look in the dark. But it is not a “Twilight” movie”   
“Dios, Magnus. Why you always have to make these references to vampires and me. I am nothing like that sparkling boy”

“That sparkling boy won a lot of hearts of young girls, Raphael. Of course, he is not Brad Pitt in the “Interview with the Vampire” but still”  
Alec liked how easy going Magnus was and his funny statement that none of them could deny. 

“And what about Alec?” Izzy said with a shy smile. Of course she pretended that it was a shy smile.  
“What about him, exactly?” Magnus looked at Alec. Alec had to turn his gaze away from Magnus eyes because his heart couldn’t contain so much pressure.   
“From what movie he could be?”

“My Isabelle. You should know that Alexander is too good to be compared with others. Only the angel himself comes as close as possible of being similar to Alec”  
Izzy looked at Magnus with a knowing smile. “I see..”

Alec got his eyes huge and was red as tomatoe. How was he going to look into Magnus eyes?

“Ajajaj, guys..And you say that I am the hopeless one” Magnus shot him a warning look and Izzy just gave him a slight push. 

“Could you guys help us with the dishes? Me and Raphael have to get wine from the basement and get the dessert ready” Magnus was just looking at Alec without saying anything. He knew that he might have went too far with Alec. Magnus just couldn’t stay silent and not flirt with the Angel himself in front of him. Especially, when this particular angel looked even more gorgeous when he was blushing. So yeah, it wasn’t Magnus fault at all. Alec should understand how he affects others. But surprisingly it was Alec who said “sure”

“Great” Izzy said and got Raphael with her. Alec stood up without looking and went to the kitchen where Magnus followed him.

“So..um.. We should probably. Um. You wanna cwash or clean it?” Magnus liked how adorable Alec looked when he was alone with Magnus and was nervous.  
“Well, actually it’s none of those two options I would like to do with you in the kitchen” Magnus smirked.

It took some time for Alec to understand his idea. And when he did his eyes got even more huge than at dinner time when Magnus compared him with angel. This time Magnus cursed himself. He never knew when he had to stop and he was afraid that he would scare Alec away.

“I’m sorry, Alexander..I shouldn’t have said that. I never know when to shut up. I say what I think..”  
“It’s a good quality. Actually I used to be like that.,” Alec said slowly.”Well not like you, I never was that free but..”

“I’m just not used of hearing that kind of things..”  
“What do you mean, exactly?” Magnus was curious.

“It’s just..”Alec took breath. “No one ever talked and looked at me the way you do. No one actually saw me. You’re the first apart from my family who see me, like really. I never was the one” 

“I was like the second choice..You know the one who opens his heart out and waits for someone to come. And they would come, eventually, but they just would use me and leave me..Nothign more. Nothing real.” he said this part very quietly. He felt tears in his eyes and he turned away from Magnus.

“Darling, look at me..” Magnus said. He understood now. Alec built a wall around him. To look like he doesn’t care. But he did. He cared. More than others could think. And he was heartbroken. Because he dared to open his heart out. Magnus knew this feeling better than anyone.

But Alec was afraid that again he was too much. That he didn’t have right to open up so much.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bothered you with my problems..” Alec felt Magnus arm on his shoulder.

“Look at me, angel. Please..” he said softly.  
Alec turned around and saw those beautiful cat eyes looking at him. But there was no pity in them. They shined with understanding, support and acceptance.  
Magnus brought his hand from Alec’s shoulder to his face. Alec closed his eyes from this sensation.

“I know what it feel like, Alec. I have opened my heart to those who didn’t deserve it. I thought that I wasn’t worthy and all other terrible things. But it’s them that weren’t worth it. And trust me, Alexander. From what I see in you, from what I heard from Izzy..They all, who played with you, should feel lots of pitty for themselves. Because you better than them and they don’t know what they lost”

Alec was shocked. How this man could make him feel so right? How could he know so much about him?  
“How do you know that this is right? That I am who you say I am”

“You don’t know how to lie. First of all..”Alec laughed at this. It was 100 percent true.  
“And second of all?’  
“I know that look in your eyes better than you can imagine..”

They stood there so close to each other lost into each of other’s eyes. Alec was so close, he wanted to do something but he was afraid that if he would move this fairytale would end. That he would wake up from this beautiful dream. 

Magnus was afraid to go too strong on Alec. But he needed to show Alec that he is there for him. So he moved slowly to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks. And it worked. Magnus was awarded bby the most beautiful and sincere smile from Alec that he could get.

Alec wanted to say something but then he heard voices of Raphael and Izzy. But for the rest of the evening Alec kept glancing at Magnus and he would always catch Magnus looking right back at him. And he knew that maybe, maybe this time he could open up to Magnus.  
****  
They all watched movie together, had snack and just chatted. It was almost 1 a.m in the morning. Alec decided that it was time for him to leave.  
“Can I talk with you, Alec?” Izzy asked.

Alec thought that she wanted to talk about Magnus.   
“Sure”.

“Um..So you really ok with me staying at Raphael’s place?”  
“Izzy, please. Of course I’m not.” Izzy looked at him questionably. 

“Really? You almost cut of Meliorn’s face when he wanted to take me to his home”  
“He was an asshole. Of course I was afraid that he would use you. I couldn’t trust that guy.”  
“Mhm..And what about Rick?”

“Okey, I get your point..” Alec said annoyed and Izzy had a small smile on her face. She would always hate how protective her big bro was. She would shout at him and say that she can take care of herself that he doesn’t need to protect her. But the truth was that she liked it. She felt safe, because she knew that Alec would always be on her side, he would protect her. He would save her.

“So, what changed. That you don’t want to rip Raphael’s face off?”  
“Because I trust him. He is a loyal man and he really cares for you.”

Alec wasn’t lying. He really started to like Raphael and he saw that he was a good man. He didn’t want to use Izzy, he didn’t need the money that Lightwood family had. He only wanted her, to make her happy. 

Izzy couldn’t be more happier. She was scared at how Raphael would get along with Alec. Her brother wasn’t the easiest person. But no matter how big of an ass he was for the guys that tried to approach her she knew that he wouldn’t let her date wrong person. And she also knew that she wouldn’t date someone who doesn’t accept her brother.  
“I’m so happy, Alec. Raphael is amazing. And your words means world to me.”

“It should” he kissed her on the cheek.  
“I should be probably going”

“Okey, big brother. Magnus, Alec can take you home” Izzy shouted.  
“Wha-at the hell Izzy?”

“What? You are going home, so you could be a gentleman and take him home too. I don’t care to which home actually.” She winked  
“God..I could have asked him if he need a ride home by myself. And your thoughts, Izzy..”  
“They are glorious. I know it” she laughed and went to the living room.

Magnus and Raphael came too. Raphael shook Alec’s hand, said goodbye to Magnus and left them.

“Are you sure it’s ok for you to take me home?” Magnus asked when they were heading toward the car.  
“Of course it is. I wasn’t drinking and I have a car. Besides, I’m glad that I can take you home” Alec admitted shyly.

“Really?” Magnus said trying to hide his smile.  
“Yes. This is the least I can do to you”

“Well..” Magnus started and Alec knew where this was going.  
“No, no. I know what you are thinking don’t say it” Alec laughed and they got into the car.

****  
The way to Magnus place was quiet but it was a nice silence. When they arrived Alec insisted that he would leave Magnus to his home door. Magnus couldn’t complain. It was really nice from Alec. When they were standing near Magnus door it was time to say goodbye.

“Well.. I..Um I should go..”  
“Maybe you want to come?” Magnus suggested. Alec was staring at him.

"I don't bite. Well, not today" Magnus said laughing.  
"Ok."it was the only word that Alec said when he entered Magnus apartament. But it was enough for Magnus to know that Alec isn't going to run away from him.

****  
They were drinking coffe and sharing they most memorable moments from the past. Alec was ery interested in Magnus stories about his childhood, his non-stop travelling, his friends. Alec learned that Magnus lost his family at a very young age because of his mother's psychological issues. He and his step father never really got along so he had to grow up with his mother's sister. Her name was Lora. She was an amazing women. She was the one who made Magnus fall in love with travelling. Sadly, she passed away soon after he became 21. But he always got hsi back by his friends. 

Alec, on the other hand, told Magnus about his friendship with Jace. How he didn't like his girlfriend Clary at first and how close they became recently. He laughed at Izzy's cooking skills and told a lot of stories from they childhood. Magnus could see how hard it was for Alec to talk about their parents because they didn't accept his sexuality and they blamed him for everything. 

"It is sad that your parents think like that. But most important things is that you have people who care about you, Alexander"  
"You're right" Alec admitted shyly. 

"Look, Magnus!" Alec's eyes got bright like Christmas lights. It was snowing with beautiful big snowflakes.

"It is so beautiful.." Alec said softly. Magnus loved to see this warm and childish side of Alec.  
"It really is.." Magnus said looking at Alec.

Then Alec moved closer to Magnus and did what Magnus couldn't believe was true. Alec kissed him. It was just a soft and short kiss. But it was so pure and sweet. Before Magnus could say anything Alec said "I have to go, Magnus. But I hope to see you soon"

And Alec just left. Magnus left standing near the window for few more minutes with a big, honest smile on his face.   
"You never cease to amaze me, Alec" he said this to himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said, the new chapter is before Christmas. Like a little gift from me :) 
> 
> I had to study for university and buy Chritsmas gifts. So, I hope you won't be mad for waiting so much.
> 
> P.S: Merry Christams my readers. I hope you will feel Christmas joy in your hearts and that this chapter make you feel happy too. Know that you are not alone. There is always someone who cares about you. Love you <3


End file.
